


that's all she wants.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Kataang - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: She will be well damned.





	that's all she wants.

Guilt boils in her ears. Her hands shake. And despite the humid summer air creep into the air, she feel her spine shiver.

_Spirits, what is her problem?_

They give her answer right away.

Aang.

That is it. That is her problem.

(That kid. But, oh, no. Not so _kid_ any more.)

Since when his height nearly as same as hers? And the tanned skin. And his movement looks more vivid, more graceful, more mature. And his smile is so different from his goofy grin it almost like he smirks an inappropriate smile to her. And--and his eyes.

Grey sky. Thundercloud. Windswept. Crippling autumn storm. She likes it. She loves his eyes.

That, and his voice. So much low it doesn't sound broke anymore. So much low it sets her heart thundering. So much low she can't help but imagine how it feels when he calls her name in a certain tone, under the moonlight, between the waves, with their hands entwine, in the darkest night...

And she will be well damned if she don't keep this a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar and its characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.


End file.
